Marshall (PAW Patrol)
Marshall was a 3rd member of the PAW Patrol and 2nd leader of the pups. Marshall was the only pup not to transition to Paw Patrol Team. In March, another Marshall was added to Paw Patrol Team. In December, a second Marshall was added to the team. This one is a mighty pup counterpart of the original Marshall. Biography Original Marshall era (2010 - 2017) Marshall was born in 2010 and was on Ryder's doorstep in March 2010. Ryder takes in Marshall and Ryder decides a few days later that a new team has begun now and decides to move over to a new home, the new building was just finished and Ryder moved Chase and Marshall to the new building later in March 2010. Marshall was an EMT and Fire pup who drives a fire truck/Ambulance combo. Marshall's clumsiness makes Sam laugh. On 31 December 2017, Marshall resigned from the Paw Patrol stating it was "fake". He was the first pup to resign permanently. Marshall_dalmation era (2018 - Present Day) On 26 March 2018, another Marshall joined Ryder's Team and has done really well since. This Marshall dislikes the old Marshall and still doesn't block him despite this. Marshall says that the other Marshall is his twin. Marshall_dalmation instead stays with Ryder's Paw Patrol Team since he fills the void left by the original Marshall. After Ace's crash, Marshall and Sam have told Hamlin to stay away from Ace and themselves as Hamlin tried to crash Ace's car during the event. On 10 April 2018, Marshall decided to become Sam's dad, despite Marshall being a pup. Sam gave Marshall his approval. Marshall's siblings are also siblings to Austin, however. Marshall also revealed he is a power ranger. As soon as he heard about Sam and Ryder being blocked, before some of the original Paw Patrol Team pups followed suit, Marshall completely lost it and had to announce this to his twin, who was in the team in the past. Marshall found out Sam wanted to resign but Sam decides to not resign. Marshall was transitioned to the new Paw Patrol Team with Sam and Rocky. Marshall_Silly era (2018 - Present Day) In December, another Marshall (the mighty pup counterpart of Marshall_dalmation) joined the team and Austin's Mansion. Although departing on Boxing Day, returned about 29th December 2018 to live in Austin's mansion and also became the main king in the now Marshall's Kingdom. Austin continues to serve as the 2nd-in-command and Marshall has not modified the lineup in any way. He is also the co-owner of PawPatrolracing LLC with Austin. Family Marshall's family consists of his "best friends" who are his brothers Chase (who claims to be his bestest friend out of them all), Rocky, Rubble, Zuma and Tracker, and sisters Skye and Everest, although he prefers Everest as a mate/wife/girlfriend since Chase and Skye seem to be an example of a mate/boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. Marshall is not in a relationship with Lyn despite being Austin's new dad since April 2018. As of August 2018 his family consists of: Brothers: Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma and Tracker Sisters: Skye Mate/Girlfriend: Everest Son: Austin Grandson: Sam Wilkes Jr.